Redemption
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: <html><head></head>A teaser for the climax of my Redemption Series. I'll start working on it when I finish the other five stories.</html>


KaiSenpai does not own Muv-Luv. If he did, then he would die happy.

**X00000X**

Temporal Shift

**X00000X**

**Takeshi Muto: This is… a bit early…**

**Kai: Hm, it's just a teaser. No reason to be concerned.**

**Takeshi Muto: Really? A shame, I'm waiting for our other three partners to be revealed.**

**Kai: Well, Senpai has been working on our third partner's story.**

**Takeshi Muto: He said he wanted to get all of our stories to nine submissions before he goes any further with any of ours.**

**Kai: Ah, I see. He'll be introducing the others shortly, than.**

**Takeshi Muto: Probably. But he's very busy.**

**Kai: Have you noticed how similar we are, Muto-san?**

**Takeshi Muto: Yeah. We're the main leads, ya know?**

**Kai: I see. Well, on to the story teaser.**

**X00000X**

The purple haired woman sat at her desk, running formula after formula through the simulation. She was expecting Shirogane-san to be meeting with her soon. After all, today was the first text to send him back to his world. She hadn't been able to test her machine in the other room yet, but it was sure to work. After all, she didn't have room to fail. If she failed, than Shirogane-san would be lost forever. If he was lost forever, than she'd never be able to commune with the her from her test subject's world. If she couldn't do that… bad things would happen.

"Dammit…" she muttered to herself, the simulation failing on her computer. "It's still drawing too much energy… I need a way to reduce the electricity intake or else the generators will completely shut down…" Sighing and wiping at her eyes, which were long marked by lack of sleep, the young professor stared at her screen.

Normally such things were of no trouble for her. Had it been another time, Kouzuki Yuuko would have flown through such a process. Unfortunately, her lack of sleep had dulled her mind. Not greatly, but enough to take the edge off of her thinking processes. She growled, knowing that Mokoto would be laughing her ass of, seeing her older sister like this. Using her blunt anger as fuel for thought, Yuuko continued running formulas until something struck her as odd. She had listed additional power circuits than there actually was. The woman sighed in both relief and shame. Her tiredness had drawn out a stupid mistake that she'd expect from anyone Except herself. Taking the moment to take a rest, Yuuko confirmed the formula and found it was a success. Then, with a loud _Thump!_, the genius scientist slumped forward onto her desk to take the edge off of her fatigue.

**X00000X**

Yoroi Mikoto was having a strange day. First off, she was getting strange urges. Not like what Meiya-san had given her the 'Talk' about, but they were weird nonetheless. He friends had always called her weird and aloof, but that was what she found odd. She'd never _known_ they thought she was weird before. In fact, looking back, she found herself a clueless, weird little girl that didn't really know much aside from survival skills. She knew how to fight, but not as well as she did, now. She'd even come close to beating Ayamine when the silver haired girl was going easy on her during a spar. Not to mention that her taste for the synthetic food at the PX had considerably shifted since the night before.

"It's like I'm someone else," she spoke aloud to herself. After such a weird development that day, the sea blue haired girl decided to take a walk around the base. She found that she was more comfortable surrounded by fresh air. She'd been walking for about a half hour when she happened upon the gate in front of the base. Something was happening. The lights on the guard post were shining bright onto the pathway up to Yokohama Base, but that wasn't what was weird. There was a boy with his hands tied together, looking straight on at the large, concrete building in front of him. Long, white hair flowed behind him, with pink highlights giving it a slight glow. His face begot confusion and deep thought, while his body seemed tense with worry and an air of experience with fighting. Mikoto shuddered. She'd never been good at reading people. How had she noticed all of that?

"Keep moving, kid," one of the guards situated on either side of the boy growled, hate flashing on his face. Mikoto noticed that the man had a black eye. "Troublesome bastard. I hope the Vice Commander wants you dead." The guard on the opposing side shook his head.

"Not likely. She'd want someone who fights as well as him," the second man told his partner. "Let's just get him inside before he starts something stupid." Mikoto watched as the boy's dark purple eyes scanned his surroundings. His eyes rested on hers, and they widened. Then, with a voice that seemed to be etched with surprise and sorrow, he spoke.

"Mikoto-chan?"


End file.
